Si Rusa dan Janjinya
by poissonajuice
Summary: kamu mengingatkan ku kepada masa lalu. Xiumin/Luhan.


Si Rusa dan Janjinya

Tittle : Si Rusa dan Janjinya

Cast : Xiumin/Luhan

Genre : fantasy, romance, family, hurt/comfort.

Rate : M ( not NC )

Warning : Yaoi, M-preg.

Summary : kamu mengingatkan ku kepada masa lalu. Xiumin/Luhan.

A/N : Fic ini aku angkat dari kisah yuki-onna yang kebetulan juga sama kayak Xiumin ya itu pengendali salju.. er yah pokoknya seperti itu. cekidot.

Luhan kecil adalah luhan yang memiliki rasa penasaran begitu besar. Ia selalu merasa bersemangat jika sang kakek mengajaknya berburu ke hutan. Ia begitu antusias, di desanya yang kecil pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun sangat jarang ada yang aktif seperti Luhan. Bahkan sang ayah heran, apa yang diidamkan sang ibu ketika mengandung Luhan. Hingga lahir menjadi anak yang pintar, baik hati, periang dan suka menolong.

Luhan selalu membaur kepada masyarakat di desanya, tidak hanya kepada anak kecil bahkan para orang tua. Itu yang membuat Luhan dikenal dan dikagumi oleh masyarakat di desanya. Hingga ia dikenal dengan sebutan, si Rusa.

Pagi yang masih benar buta itu ia terbangun, suara sesuatu membuatnya terjaga sepagi ini. dengan mata yang masih berat ia mengikuti arah suara itu hingga langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu geser. Ruangan itu telah terang, bayangan seseorang yang tengah sibuk tertangkap di pandangan Luhan. Dengan penuh keberanian ia menggeser pintu itu. Ia menghela nafas lalu memasuki ruangan itu.

" kakek… " suara Luhan terdengar begitu serak. Kakek menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke arah Luhan. Sang kakek tersenyum, ia tahu apa keinginan Luhan setelah ini. ia terlalu mengenal Luhan.

Perjalanan pagi itu terasa sangat ramai di atas perahu kayu yang hanya muat dinaiki tiga orang diatasnya ditambah lagi dengan beberapa barang bawaan, bukan karena mereka beramai-ramai melainkan karena Luhan. Luhan selalu aktif bertanya, terkadang Luhan tidak bisa diam hingga sang kakek menegur Luhan dan memohon untuk diam barang sekejap saja. Luhan cekikikan, ia diam tetapi bola matanya selalu bergerak ke segala penjuru. Namun beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai bertingkah lagi dan pilihan terakhir sang kakek hanya pasrah namun ia tidak bisa marah akan apa yang lakukan karena baginya setiap apa yang Luhan lakukan selalu baik dimata sang kakek.

Mereka kini tepat sampai saat matahari berada sejajar dengan tubuh mereka. Luhan tidak mengenal yang namanya lelah. Ia malah mengambil ranselnya dan langsung melompat dari perahu tidak sabaran.

" Ya rusa! Diam barang semenit " Luhan tidak juga diam " Chen-ssi, besok jemput kami pagi-pagi " pinta kakek. Chen tersenyum, ia memang selalu tersenyum. Luhan menatap sang kakek.

" Besok? " tanya Luhan.

Sang kakek tersenyum dan memindahkan barang dari perahu " Ia, kakek kemari mencari kayu untuk bahan membuat rumah. Apa kau keberatan, rusa? "

" tentu tidak! Aku hanya berpikir bahwa ini sangat seru! " Luhan tersenyum, memamerkan giginya yang putih itu. Setelah cukup pembicaraannya dengan sang kakek, Chen pun memutar perahunya dan kembali.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua, kakek dan Luhan. Luhan berjalan menduhului, ia begitu bersemangat. Ia tidak sabar setelah ini ia akan menceritakan bahwa ia dan kakeknya pergi ke suatu tempat lalu melakukan banyak hal kepada teman-temannya. Namun sampai setengah jalan ia merasa berbeda, tempat ini berbeda pikirnya. Kakeknya yang selalu memperhatikan Luhan, kini ia melihat Luhan tengah diam layaknya sedang berpikir. Sang kakek tersenyum, ada perubahan pikirnya.

" Rusa! " seru sang kakek " dimana ?! " Luhan sedikit panik dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda, ia pikir berbahaya jika hanya ada mereka berdua dan diserbu sekumpulan rusa. Tingkah luhan membuat sang kakek tertawa renyah.

" kaulah Rusa itu " sang kakek kembali tertawa, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. " awas kau kek! " Luhan setengah berlari, berpura-pura ingin meninggalkan kakeknya.

" ya! rusa tunggu! " Luhan hanya memeletkan lidahnya, ia tidak bisa barang sekali untuk tidak bercanda dengan sang kakek. Ini bukan perjalanan yang buruk, pikir Luhan. Setidaknya jika ia selalu berpikir positif, pasti hasilnya akan positif.

Tapi tidak selalu pikiran positif akan mendatangkan hal positif. Malam selalu datang menghampiri dan mereka belum mendapat tempat untuk beristirahat. Namun hal ini tidak membuat Luhan lelah. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan perjalanan lebih lama dari hari ini, hanya saja yang membuat ia sedikit kalut adalah ia belum pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Saat itu kakeknya meminta bantuan untuk menebang pohon. Kakeknya berkata bahwa pohon yang ia temukan kali ini berbeda, kayunya begitu keras dan terlihat baik. Luhan melakukan apa yang kakeknya suruh namun ia selalu tidak berhasil hingga akhirnya kakek turun andil dan Luhan memilih duduk memperhatikan.

Sang kakek berhasil menebang kayu setelah membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Luhan bertepuk tangan, ia bangga akan kakeknya yang masih kuat pada usianya yang terbilang sudah sangat setua ini. namun kali ini Luhan merasa ada yang aneh, suhu ditempat itu terasa begitu dingin, bertambah dingin. Ia merasa terdampar di tempat yang bersalju. Ia mulai gelisah, ia melihat ke arah sang kakek. Matanya menyipit tatkala melihat pusaran putih kecil, yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membesar sedangkan kakeknya mash sibuk mengumpulkan kayu yang telah ia tebang. Luhan berteriak, memanggil sang kakek namun suara seperti hilang begitu saja. Pusaran itu semakin besar membentu sebuah badai kecil, Luhan ingin berlari ke arah sang kakek untuk menyelamatkannya namun apa daya tubuhnya terasa seperti diikat. Pusaran itu semakin mendekat ke arah sang kakek. Mata luhan melebar dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Pusaran salju itu kini semakin mendekat lalu menghantam sang kakek, saat itu juga ia berteriak sekeras mungkin dan kakinya terasa begitu lemas hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh. Semua terjadi seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Tubuh sang kakek membeku layaknya sebuah es, berkali-kali ia menggumam dan menangis kakeknya hingga ia melihat sebuah sinar mendekatinya. Ia mencoba untuk mundur dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki namun entah kenapa semua terasa sangat sulit. Sinar itu kini tepat di hadapan Luhan. Kini mata Luhan dapat menangkap sosok itu, pakaiannya putih bersih dan wajahnya yang sangat cantik.

" cantik… " tanpa sadar Luhan menggumamkan kata itu.

Sosok itu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan, ia menatap Luhan lekat lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Pikiran luhan pupus sudah saat melihat seringaian itu, pikirnya ia tidak akan hidup lagi setelah ini. Bersiap-siap menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bernasib sama seperti sang kakek.

Merasa cukup lama tidak ada sebuah reaksi, Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Nafasnya tercekat sosok itu masih di hadapannya. Sosok cantik, pikirannya dipenuhi sosok cantik tatkala melihat mahkluk di hadapannya ini.

" karena kamu masih muda, maka kamu akan kubiarkan hidup. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Berjanjilah bahwa kamu tidak akan menceritakan kejadian malam ini pada siapapun " Luhan merasakan bahwa suara itu adalah suara lelaki. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sosok cantik itu melebur menjadi hamparan salju. Luhan masih tercekat, ketika melihat kembali kakeknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa saat itu juga Luhan tidak sadarkan diri.

Pagi itu Chen kembali menjemput mereka berdua. Dan yang mereka dapatkan adalah dua orang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Yang lebih tua telah meninggal dan yang muda tak sadarkan diri, pada saat itu juga chen membawa keduanya kembali ke desa.

Luhan tersadar tiga hari setelah kejadian itu. Orang tuanya bertanya-tanya namun ia menutup mulut dan tidak lagi seperti Luhan yang dulu sebelum pergi bersama kakeknya itu. Luhan berubah, ia menjadi sosok yang pendiam, berbicara jika seperlunya saja. Saat itu juga orang tua Luhan berpikir bahwa ini ada yang tidak beres dan berhenti bertanya-tanya.

Cukup lama berselang, Luhan kembali menjadi pemuda yang ceria dan berbaur seperti dulu namun ia tetap tutup mulut jika ada orang yang bertanya tentang kejadian dimana kakeknya meninggal malam itu.

Kini Luhan sudah dewasa dan mengenal apa itu cinta. Itu pertama kali ia rasakan ketika pulang disiang hari seusai menebang pohon di hutan. Tidak ada yang salah pada pandangan pertamanya saat itu, ia hanya jatuh cinta pada pemuda cantik yang ia temui saat perjalanan pulang. Luhan mendapati bahwa namanya adalah Minseok.

Minseok menjelaskan bahwa ia akan pergi ke kota menemui karena ibunya telah meninggal, luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Sore itu Luhan sampai di desanya, Luhan menyarankan Minseok untuk menginap di desanya karena ia berpikir akan berbahaya jika Minseok tetap meneruskan perjalanan di malam hari. Minseok mengangguk setuju dan ia pun memilih untuk menginap di kediaman Luhan.

Namun hari berikutnya Minseok belum saja pergi, Luhan selalu memiliki alasan agar Minseok menunda kepergiannya. Mengenalkan Minseok sebuah permainan baru hingga menguras pikiran Minseok, mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat yang indah dan hari-hari itu mereka lalui bersama. Hingga akhirnya Luhan meminta Minseok untuk tetap tinggal, Minseok mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Luhan bingung.

" tapi untuk apa ? " Luhan menggenggam lembut tangan Minseok.

" aku tidak salah dengan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu Minseokkie " ungkap Luhan yakin bahkan kini bertambah embel-embel –ie. Minseok tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan langsung memeluk Luhan saat itu, ia terlalu bahagia untuk dapat berkata sepatah kata pun.

Sebagai tanda bukti, tidak lama Luhan pun menikahi Minseok. Ia juga tidak ingin Minseok dianggap buruk karena tinggal di bersama Luhan. Mereka benar-benar bahagia, hidup luhan menjadi sempurna ditambah dengan kehadiran dua putra-putri mungilnya. Sebagai seorang ayah Luhan bekerja seberusaha mungkin demi Minseok dan anak-anaknya. Minseok tetap cantik ketika ia telah memiliki anak dan itu membuat Luhan semakin menyayangi sosok Minseok dan masyrakat sangat mengagumi kecantikan yang Minseok miliki.

Hingga suatu malam seusai menidurkan anaknya Luhan menghampiri Minseok yang tengah melipat kain anak-anaknya. Ia memeluknya dari belakang dan menghirup leher Minseok yang harum, sangat harum untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

" aku sangat bahagia memilikimu dan anak-anak kita " rona merah menjalar di pipi MInseok. " aku juga " ucap Minseok akhirnya. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersandar pada bahu Minseok.

" dulu aku pernah bertemu sosok lelaki cantik seperti dirimu " ungkap Luhan. Minseok terdiam namun ia tetap melipat kain-kain anaknya.

" lalu? " pinta Minseok. Luhan tidak sadar, pertanyaan Minseok barusan membuatnya meneruskan cerita tentang kakeknya yang tidak seharusnya ia ceritakan pada siapapun. Luhan adalah pemuda pintar, ia menceritakan kejadian itu secara detail hingga selesai. Minseok meremas kain yang ada digenggamannya itu lalu menghambur-hamburkan kain yang telah ia lipat. Luhan kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Minseok.

" kenapa kau menceritakan kejadian itu? kenapa ?! akulah lelaki itu! " Minseok tidak dapat menahan tangisannya, Luhan merutuki kebodohannya. Seperti pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki cantik ini, Luhan kembali siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya, tangan Minseok. Mata mereka bertemu, ingin sekali ia menghapus air mata itu namun rasa bersalah membuatnya ciut untuk melakukan itu.

" demi anak-anak kita… aku akan membiarkanmu hidup " ia memeluk Luhan dan kali ini Luhan memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan Minseok. Mereka menangis dalam pelukan mereka hingga akhrinya Luhan merasa pelukannya hampa dan hanya terdengar suara tangisannya saja, Minseok kembali melebur menjadi hamparan salju. Luhan adalah pemuda bodoh, setidaknya itu yang dapat ia deskripsikan tentang dirinya.

Makasi ya udah mau baca ff aku, seribu lope untuk yang review ff aku.

Mmm kalau mau req… aku gatau aku bisa… mmm tergantung cast /-\


End file.
